


Fear No One

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1981, Godric's Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: Before he was feared by wizards and Muggles alike, Lord Voldemort was a boy with the common name of Tom Riddle. Even then, he was feared by the children at the orphanage. As he travels to Godric's Hollow to destroy the last threat to his rule, the Dark Lord remembers the start to his cravings for power, and how even so many years later, his ambitions are still mostly unchanged.





	Fear No One

The closest way to Godric's Hollow and the Potters' home is through the Muggle village, a place that disgusts the Dark Lord, but nevertheless forces him to travel through. Walking through the village, he wants to laugh at the foolishness and stupidity of the celebrating Muggles, who don't yet understand that in their midst is the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. Ominous black robes swishing around him, accompanied by the dark hood covering his face provide a solid difference from the foolish young orphaned boy with a common name who couldn't yet understand the power he had and who was perceived powerless and lower than his peers.

_At a young age, he had been familiar with ridicule and insults, and understood that the only way to triumph was to be more powerful that everyone else, stronger, so strong that everyone's only choice was to grovel at his feet and beg._

* * *

_It is that time of year, Halloween, where he can be different, changed from who he was 364 days of the year. On this day, he can be anyone,_ _powerful and different._

Lord Voldemort calmly glides up the winding road. His robes billowing behind him, he grips his walk tightly in a reptilian hand, not at all nervous or apprehensive about the upcoming deed. Distantly, the church clock chimes six, but nothing, least of all time, can deter him.

_Tom Riddle is not bullied, mostly ridiculed. The village boys, who do not fear him tease him on his parentage. But to his satisfaction, the orphanage children comprehend his power. They fear the boy who hung a boy's rabbit, the boy who is rumored to be shipped off to an asylum when he comes of age, the boy who, however dangerous, is charming and charismatic, almost always getting his way._

The powerful yew wand, wrapped in the Dark Lord's fingers reminds him of what he always craved and sought. There is power for those who need it, and terror for those who crave it.

_He knows there is something different in him, not necessarily wrong, but something that churns and builds up in him when he feels angry or slighted, something that can be unleashed to accomplish his goals, something that is powerful that sets him apart from the others._

In the midst of the village, a boy runs up to him. When the Muggle comments on his "costume", Voldemort unconsciously clutches his wand tighter, the beginning of an Unforgivable already on the tip of his tongue. However, when he sees the Muggle's expression of terror when he see's the Dark Lord's face, he relaxes and lets the terror feed him, once again relishing the feeling of power and supremacy that comes more often now than in his childhood.

_Dressed in a pathetic costume, a young Tom Riddle runs through the village, feeling satisfaction when several parents pull their children close to them, apparently unwilling for them to catch whatever the "deranged boy from the_ _orphanage" has. At least they understand who he is, and the feeling of being recognized and slightly avoided makes up for the stark contrast of his loneliness and parentlessness._

Godric's Hollow is spread out before him. The Potters and their foolish trust already soon to be disintegrated with them. Thought powerless, Pettigrew have proved useless after all. Tonight, everything will end, with himself reigning supreme, and everyone who has ever opposed him at the tip of his wand.

_Right now he is only a nameless orphan at Wool's_ _Orphanage, but Tom swears that one day, one day, he will be remembered and feared, immortal and special._


End file.
